


Rojo sobre blanco

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: AU, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El rumbo de sus vidas cambió, cuando se conocieron en mitad de una fuerte nevada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rojo sobre blanco

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lleva meses rondando por mi ordenador y hasta hoy no me he dignado a subirlo. He de comentar que desde hacía tiempo me rondaba por la cabeza el escribir algo con la línea temporal no lineal y así salió esto, que es un poco más lineal de lo que me gustaría, pero me siento satisfecha. Espero que os guste.
> 
> Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.

Dicen que cada cristal de hielo es diferente, que no hay dos cristales iguales, por eso, él llevaba horas sentado sobre esa mojada piedra, esperando ver dos cristales de nieve diferentes. Su hermano le había insistido que no eso no era algo que se pudiera apreciar a simple vista y con que ir al bosque no lograría nada. Simplemente había ido por llevarle la contraría.

Ahí llevaba horas, en mitad de ese nevado bosque, observando los pequeños copos que caían del uniforme cielo gris. Miró hacía el cielo, no podía creer que un cielo tan gris, pudiera brillar de esa manera. Un copo le cayó sobre la nariz y él la movió molesto. Luego cayó otro y otro… La tormenta estaba poniéndose sería, era hora de volver al pueblo.

Se levantó de un salto, soltando un bufido de dolor. Estar sentado durante horas, con el frio que hacía, no era algo agradable y había conseguido que le doliera todo el cuerpo, el cual se le había quedado agarrotado. Estiró sus mojadas extremidades en un intento de apaciguar el dolor.

—¡Mierda!— se quejó.

Sabía que debía haberle hecho caso a su hermano, mas, se negaba a darle la razón en todo. Por ello cuando llegase a casa, no diría ni pio sobre el frio que tenía, ni sobre lo mucho que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Intentó no pensar en lo molesto que es caminar con los calcetines mojados dentro de las botas. De verdad que lo intentó. Inició su marcha hacía el pequeño pueblo que se encontraba, a decir verdad, bastante cerca. Solo tendría que subir por el ahora blanco camino pedregoso hasta el pueblo. Pero primero debía salir del bosque cubierto de blanco.

Sus pensamientos se vieron truncados en cuanto escuchó una el sonido que se provoca cuando una rama es pisada. Eso provocó que se girara un tanto alterado, en busca del lugar del que provenía el sonido. Temía que fuera algún animal salvaje que se había acercado demasiado al pueblo, aunque de día nunca solía haber animales por esa zona, eso se daba más por la noche.

El viento comenzó a cambiar de dirección, así que se dificultó lo de saber de donde provenía el sonido, suspiró, no veía nada peligroso cerca. Por lo que siguió caminando de vuelta al pueblo, intentando ser muy silencioso.

Por fin pudo ver el camino de piedras a lo lejos, menos mal, comenzaba a sentir como el viento soplaba más fuerte, llegando invadido de molestos copos de nieve. Una volanda especialmente fuerte del viento, hizo que tuviera que parar y cerrar los ojos, para evitar que se le metiera algo en los ojos. 

En el momento en el cual abrió los ojos, se llevó el susto de su vida. Tanto que de la impresión se echó hacía atrás, resbalándose con la nieve y cayendo sobre ella. En seguida se incorporó un poco, observando lo que le había asustado.

Frente a él, había un niño de una edad muy parecida a la suya. Su piel era morena, resaltando en ese ambiente blanco. Sus cabellos eran blancos como la nieve que los rodeaba y sus ojos azules como el frio cielo, cuando no estaba cubierto de grises nubes. Ese chico le miraba con sus ojos fríos ojos, se veía tan perdido.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó, o más bien gritó Hakurei enfadado por haberse asustado por un niño como él.

El niño no dijo nada, sólo miró hacía donde se encontraba Hakurei, como si estuviera viendo el paisaje y no hubiera nadie ahí tumbado. Hakurei se enfadó por ello y se levantó en seguida, cagándose en todo porque se encontraba aún más mojado por culpa de un niño albino que había aparecido de la nada. 

—¡Di algo!— exigió molesto, todo el miedo y la impresión que había sentido, se esfumaron.

De nuevo, sólo silencio, la diferencia fue que esa vez el niño pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Hakurei, e incluso casi parecía estar dispuesto a responderle. Acción que se vio truncada por un estornudo. A decir verdad, a Hakurei no le extrañó, estaban en mitad de una tormenta de nieve que iba a más y ese niño iba vestido como un vagabundo. Y lo que es más importante, sin zapatos.

Hakurei soltó un insulto que si su hermano hubiera escuchado, se habría ganado un bronca. Sin decir nada, agarró al niño por la muñeca y comenzó a caminar, tirando del albino.

—Vámonos antes de que nos congelemos— dijo.

—¿Donde estamos?— preguntó el niño en un tono tan bajito, que Hakurei fue incapaz de comprender cómo había sido capaz de entenderlo. Incluso en su voz se podía apreciar el frio que invadía al niño.

—Ahora en un bosque, sin andas rápido en un casa con chimenea— dijo Hakurei tirando más fuerte del niño moreno para que acelerara el paso, resultó ser muy efectivo.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

Todo se fracturó en miles de cristales, cada uno de un tamaño y una forma. Tiñiendose de un potente rojo mientras caía sobre la blanca nieve y se filtraban entre ella, tintandola de ese ardiente color que tantas cosas podía representar. Como la vida, el valor o, como en esos momentos, la muerte.

Él corrió, corrió hasta quedar arrodillado junto al ya no, en esos momentos, niño albino, que se encontraba sentado sobre la nieve, apoyado en el tronco de un arboles donde no había ya ni una hoja. 

—Hakurei— murmuró el albino, le costó tanto hacerlo que Hakurei podía sentir como su corazón se volvía polvo. El albino levantó su mano manchada de sangre, intentando llegar hasta Hakurei—. Hakurei.

El mencionado, que ya hacía años que había dejado de ser un niño, tomó esa mano morena que tantas veces había estrechado. Estaba fría, como la primera vez que se había encontrado. No, no podía creerse que eso estuviera pasando. No podía ser verdad que todas promesas se filtrarían entre la blanca nieve para quedar olvidadas.

—Avenir...— farfulló, sin saber que decirle, sin saber que hacer para salvarlo—. ¿Quién ha sido?

—El tiempo, que siempre ha tenido un humor de mierda— respondió, cada vez le costaba más hablar, la sangre que caía por su boca y su cada vez notable debilidad por la perdida del líquido vital, se poco a poco se volvió más patente.

—No puedes morir ahora— suplicó Hakurei, algo que jamás, en toda su vida había hecho—. El que tenía todas las papeletas para morir era yo, yo he sido el que ha estado tres años en una guerra espantosa— mientras hablaba, llevó las manos a la gran herida sangrante que cubría el costado de Avenir, desde que había visto esa herida, sabía que no podría hacer nada por él. Y aun así, estaba apretando esa herida, como si pudiera curarla por arte de magia—. Y he sobrevivido, estoy aquí, he vuelto— contaba con una sonrisa cargada de miedo—. He vuelto por ti, no puedes, no puedes morirte tan fácilmente, tú no…— notó como algo se escapaba de su ojos provocando que su visión se volviera borrosa—. No te mueras, por favor, no te mueras.

Hakurei notó como la mano de Avenir le secaba las lágrimas, dejándole la cara manchada de sangre. Todavía no podía creérselo, ese día debería de haber perfecto. Habían estado tres malditos años sin verse, con Hakurei pudiendo morir en cada instante y cuando todo había acabado, cuando al fin había vuelto a casa casi no cabía en si de su alegría.

Nada más llegar se despidió de su hermano, para ir corriendo hasta donde sabía que estaría Avenir. Corrió por la nieve, sin importarle mojarse, sin importarle el frio. Mientras subía por la pequeña colina para llegar bajo ese árbol en el que Avenir tendía a pasar el tiempo libre, comenzó a notar que algo estaba mal.

Lo primero, fue que Avenir no se movía, Avenir permaneció sentado, sin apenas moverse. Lo segundo, fue el poder distinguir que parecía que le costaba moverse, que parecía un tanto aturdido. Y por último, la sangre que brotaba de su gran herida en el costado y que sabía que iba a ser incapaz de curar.

—Gracias— murmuró de repente Avenir y para sorpresa de Hakurei, sonreía.

Hakurei negó, no comprendía porqué le daba las gracias.

—Te quiero—soltó de pronto, para sorpresa del albino y de si mismo—. Lo que te quise decir el día que nos despedimos era que te quiero, pero fui un cobarde y no me atreví, así que no me des las gracias, fui un cobarde cuando más valiente debería haber sido.

Avenir le miró dolorosamente sonriente.

—Yo también te quiero...—aseguró y Hakurei se sintió aun peor de lo que ya se sentía—. Gracias por demostrarme que era capaz de sentir cosas— sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, a la vez que su mano iba cayendo de la mejilla de Hakurei—gracias por demostrarme que era capaz de ser un buena persona...por demostrame...que era capaz de querer…

Y su mano acabó de caer de la mejilla de Hakurei, quien logró estrecharla antes de que llegara al suelo. Hakurei se aferró a esa mano, a ese cuerpo ya inerte mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Sus llantos eran silenciados por la tormenta de nieve que estaba comenzando, una tormenta de nieve igual a la del día que se había conocido.

Podía escuchar el viento opacar todos los sonidos, escondiendo todo lo que se ocultaba allá por donde pasaba, arrastrando cosas en su interior, desde el más fino polvo, hasta un bello copo de nieve. Entonces, abría sus fríos ojos azules y regresaba a la realidad, en la que el único sonido que escuchaba, era ese incesante “tick tack” que lo cubría todo y nunca paraba.

Se miró las manos manchadas de grasa y aceite, luego, observó hacía arriba, podía ver millones de relojes hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, bueno, no solo relojes, también estaba todo tapizado con los mecanismos de los mismos. Algunos era tan pequeños como una uña y otros tan grandes como un rascacielos. Después, miró hacía las otras direcciones.

Muy de vez en cuando pasaba eso, muy de vez en cuando, había unos minutos en el que no había ningún reloj estropeado. Esos eran sus momentos favoritos, porque podía observar con detención los relojes que le rodeaban. Los miraba tan fijamente que podía observar los rostros de las personas que caminaban a través del tiempo. 

Entonces, en alguna parte de ese infinito lugar, un reloj se estropeaba y debía volver a su trabajo. Dejándole una sensación extraña en su interior, tras cientos de años observando durante unos segundos a los humanos, se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía se podía catalogar como envidia.

Se limpió las manos en su sucio delantal marrón y tomó su caja de herramientas para buscar el reloj roto. Mas, al coger la caja, pudo notar como algo rojo salía de su mano, por lo que volvió a dejar la caja en el suelo, para así poder mirar bien lo que le ocurría en la mano. 

Creyó recordar que eso se llamaba sangre, a veces se le olvidaba que él también podía sangrar como los humanos. Por ello se quedó observando como las gotas de sangre caían al suelo marrón, destacaban tanto, eran de un color tan brillante. 

Durante unos segundos, se permitió la fantasía de imaginarse que era humano, que era capaz de sentir algo más de envidia, algo como la felicidad.

Las gotas rojas seguían cayendo hacía él. Parpadeó, con la finalidad de enfocar su visión y apreciar con claridad aquellos círculos rojos que caían hacía él. El color rojo era un color curioso, podía ser asociado con la vida y a la vez con la muerte. Como ocurría en ese momento, las hojas rojas caían del árbol, tras pasar todo el otoño muriendo poco a poco.

—¿Ya te despiertas bella durmiente?—preguntó una voz cerca de él.

El adolescente se incorporó para mirar a la persona que le había hablado. El albino se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo, apoyado en el tronco del árbol y leyendo algo. 

—No me he quedado dormido—se defendió Hakurei —. Sólo estaba meditando.

—¿Ah si?—preguntó Avenir sin creérselo—. ¿Sobre qué meditabas?

—Sobre que cuando se te cae una hoja roja en el pelo, a parte de ser muy molesto tener que quitártela, porque parece que tienes una oveja en la cabeza, destaca mucho—respondió la primera estupidez que se le ocurrió, a la vez que se incorporó para quedarse sentado sobre ese tapiz de cálidas hojas.

—Eso es porque el rojo destaca mucho cuando lo pones sobre el blanco, visualmente consigues impacto, por eso muchos artistas lo han usado en sus obras—le aclaró Avenir, dándole a Hakurei una información que tampoco le importaba mucho. 

—He visto más veces colocar el rojo con el negro—Hakurei no tenía ni idea de porque le estaba siguiendo la conversación.

—El rojo con el negro es una convinación que da más agresividad, si quieres representar la palabra “Guerra” con colores, usar rojo y negro te lo soluciona.

Hakurei asintió, a veces le sorprendía el aparente conocimiento que tenía Avenir para algunas cosas que bien se podrían catalogar de inútiles. Y lo poco que sabía de otras, como por ejemplo de las relaciones humanas o de algunos pequeños utensilios. Por lo menos, había mejorado notablemente con los años y su mirada no daba tanto miedo como cuando eran niños. En esos momentos, parecía vivo, mas, cuando era un niño, daba la sensación de que si te quedabas mirando sus ojos durante mucho tiempo, acabarías siendo un cubito de hielo.

—¿Alguna curiosidad más sobre el rojo o algún color que tengas muchas ganas de contarme?—preguntó el de ojos verdes, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el tapiz de hojas, por lo menos era cómodo.

—Mi color favorito es el verde.

—El mio el azul.

Era la primera vez en su vida, que tenía algo de color azul en su mano y no tenía ni la menor ida de lo qué era. Se trataba de un fragmento de algo, de algo que nunca había visto. Aunque tampoco tenía tiempo como para pensar en lo qué era, por lo que se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su delantal.

—Me encanta ver como pretendes ser humano— habló una voz divertida desde arriba.

El niño de pelo corto y ojos vacíos miró hacía arriba. Sentado sobre el mecanismo de un reloj roto que debía arreglar, estaba el dueño y señor de todo ese lugar. Siempre vestía esas ropas extrañas que ya se encontraban gastadas, acompañado de un sombrero con el que a veces hacía pequeños trucos de magia. Aunque siempre que hacía trucos de magia era para molestarle.

—No eres humano—aseguró el hombre, tan sonriente y tan hiriente—. Eres como uno de estos relojes, carente de emociones, de ilusiones, estas vació por dentro y tu único objetivo es cumplir con el cometido para el que te creé.

—Arreglo mejor los relojes cuando no me distraes.

Cuando el niño volvió a mirar en la dirección de su acompañante, este se había ido, algo que no le extrañó, ese hombre tenía un grabe problema para quedarse callado.

Era hora de dejar sus distracciones y volver al trabajo. Por ello cogió su caja de herramientas, dispuesto a arreglar el reloj sobre el que había estado sentado ese hombre. Mas, al hacerlo, miró su mano unos segundos, recordando ese día, hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo, tanto que ya casi ni podía acordarse, en el que se había hecho una herida y había sangrado, igual que un humano. En ese momento, sintió unas irresistibles ganas porque esa herida, se abriera de nuevo para así poder volver a apreciar su roja sangre, igual que a la de cualquier humano.

El rojo de las incandescentes llamas inundaba la habitación de un ambiente cálido, algo que él nunca había conocido. Los dos niños estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, envueltos en mantas de lo más variopintas y sin dirigirse la palabra.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto por mí?—preguntó el de fríos ojos azules, con un poco de curiosidad.

—Porque no te iba a dejar en mitad de una tormenta de nieve—contestó su pequeño acompañante.

De nuevo, el sonido del fuego consumiendo la leña, fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación. Desde que había llegado no se había dirigido la palabra apenas, la única vez en la que alguien había hablado, fue cuando el hermano de Hakurei entró a echarles la bronca por haber estado fuera con el mal tiempo que hacía.

A lo que Avenir se había defendido recordándole que no se conocían de nada. A Sage le dio igual y le echó la bronca de todas maneras.

—Gracias—murmuró el niño moreno, con un tono que no demostraba ninguna emoción.

—¿Que hacías ahí?—preguntó Hakurei, muerto por la curiosidad—. ¿No tienes ningún lugar donde volver?—de verdad tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle—. ¿Quién eres?

—Simplemente aparecí ahí, no me imaginaba que el frío sería tan molesto—por debajo de las mantas frotó sus manos congeladas en busca de calor—. Si que lo tengo, pero espero tardar una larga temporada en volver— esa última pregunta si que le caló hondo. No podía decirle a ese niño la verdad, mas, ese hombre le había enseñado a no mentir, por lo que se encontraba un dilema—.Soy Avenir—contestó deseando que con esa información le bastara.

Lo que consiguió por parte del chico de ojos verdes, fue una mirada de desconfianza.

—Eres la persona más rara que he conocido, creo que ni tendría que haberte invitado a mi casa.

—En eso último tienes algo de razón… no tienes la certeza de que sea inofensivo… o algo así.

Hakurei se movió un poco para darle a Avenir un golpecito amistoso con su cuerpo cubierto de mantas. El de ojos azules le miró sin entender lo que hacía, sin duda, ese niño era muy raro. 

—Me pareces bastante inofensivo, un poco raro, pero inofensivo—Avenir le volvió a mirar extrañado—Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que pase la tormenta.

Avenir asintió agradecido, aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco tenía ni idea de a dónde podría ir cuando se marchara de esa casa. Desde que llegó a ese mundo, se había percatado de lo mucho que desconocía a los humanos. El relacionarte exclusivamente con un dios del tiempo venido a menos, no era algo que te diera una percepción del mundo muy apropiada.

—Gracias.

—No me agradezcas cada cosa que hago o digo—pidió Hakurei molesto.

—Este sitio es agradable, nunca había estado en un lugar tan agradable—comentó el moreno, sin dejar de mirar al fuego. En esos momentos, el movimiento de las llamas chamuscando la leña o todo lo que tuviera cerca, le resultaba lo más interesante del mundo.

—¿De dónde has salido tú?—preguntó Hakurei, mirándole sin comprender que le pasaba a ese niño.

—De un sitio al que no quiero volver.

El niño no mostró pena o algún sentimiento negativo al contestar eso, pero, a decir verdad, ese niño no demostraba sentimientos, a secas. En las horas que Hakurei llevaba con él, sólo había mostrado algún ademan de sentimientos, mas, jamás nada en concreto. 

De todas maneras, Hakurei no dijo nada. Lo que hizo, fue arrastrarse un poco en el suelo, para pegarse a Avenir, en una curiosa, silenciosa y disimulada muestra de cariño. No se dijeron nada más en ese rato, no hizo falta. Simplemente se quedaron mirando como las cálidas llamas volvían ceniza la madera que las alimentaba.

El calor sobre el frio, el cálido rojo de la sangre sobre la fría superficie nevada. Eso fue lo primero que distinguió cuando volvía en si. La herida le dolía, oh si le dolía, podía notar como su sangre se escapaba de ella, al igual que su vida. Intentó incorporarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, le costó un rato, pero lo logró, consiguió quedarse sentado sobre la fría nieve, con la mano apretando sobre la herida. Queriendo conseguir inútilmente que su sangre no se escurriera entre sus dedos.

—¿A qué viene esto?—preguntó el de ojos azules, muy enfadado.

El viejo dios venido a menos, se encontraba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol sin hojas. Que si lo acontecimientos hubieran tenido sentido, se habría partido por el peso del hombre que miraba el como la sangre de Avenir se escapaba de su cuerpo, como si fuera una obra de teatro de lo más divertida.

—Acordamos que tendrías una vida como la de los humanos—contestó el de la chistera, ante la mirada atónita de Avenir, que no compidó que maldita mosca le había picado.

—Precisamente por esto—se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, para ayudarse a ponerse en pie, algo que era una mala idea, pero le daba igual—precisamente por eso no tiene sentido que me mates ahora para volver contigo—mierda, comenzaba a sentirse más y más débil.

El viejo dios empezó a reírse a carcajadas, parecía que Avenir le había contado un chiste buenísimo.

—¡Precisamente por eso mi querido juguete temporal!—exclamó, remarcando lo último puesto que sabía lo mal que le sentaba a Avenir que le llama así—. Una vida humana y eso es lo que has tenido, como te prometí.

—Dudo que te dediques personalmente a acabar con todos los humanos—reprochó Avenir, tenía que encontrar alguna manera en la que dejara vivir más tiempo. Tenía una promesa que cumplir—Así que dime qué maldita mosca te ha picado…

El dios venido a menos se incorporó de la rama y comenzó a flotar entre las distintas ramas peladas del árbol, se lo estaba pasando en grande con todo eso. Tras unas vueltas, se acercó flotando un poco a Avenir, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial.

—Mi querido juguete temporal, has vivido feliz, has tenido amigos, has sufrido y ahora, tu existencia humana se acaba. Porque mi querido Avenir, los humanos no eligen cuando dejan de vivir, los humanos tienden a tener muy mala suerte, a perderlo todo en el momento indicado, a no cumplir las promesas que les hicieron a las personas que supuestamente aman. Por eso Avenir, tu vida acaba aquí, sin más—explicó, tan divertido por todo eso.

Avenir lo comprendió en ese momento, la verdadera razón por la que ese dios aceptó dejarle vivir temporalmente como un humano, no había sido ni más ni menos que por ese momento, por ver como sufría al matarle antes de tiempo. Simplemente lo hizo por pasar el rato a su macabra manera, sólo por eso le dio tantas faltas esperanzas.

Si hubiera podido le habría partido la cara, pero no, tenía que llegar hasta ese lugar, si tenía que morir, por lo menos elegía morir bajo ese árbol, esperando a que él volviera. Por ello pasó de su acompañante e hizo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban para caminar, poco a poco y con la ayuda de los troncos de los árboles.

—¿Sabes por qué he elegido este momento para matarte?—preguntó el dios a sus espaldas, pero aun así, Avenir no se detuvo—Porque tu querido amorcito esta de vuelta, si te das un poco de prisa, quizás hasta puedas verlo por última vez.

Se lo tendría que haber imaginado y, pese a que sabía que lo que le había dicho no tenía porque ser cierto, aumento el ritmo de la marcha. Tenía que llegar hasta ahí, era lo último a lo que podía aferrarse, eran sus últimos momentos antes de volver a ser un espectador ocasional. 

—Perdiste la apuesta—farfulló el de ojos azules, ni siquiera sabía si el dios estaba todavía ahí, mas, tenía que decirlo—. He sido capaz de sentir, he sido capaz de querer, de tener aprecio hacía las personas...he sido capaz de amar—en ningún momento se detuvo, ese camino jamás se le había hecho tan largo—. No soy como las otras máquinas que has creado...—dijo, desafiante, por fin podía asegurar eso sin miedo a equivocarse, sabía que era verdad.

Si, el dios todavía seguía ahí, mirando a ese niñato compuesto de engranajes, igual que todos sus relojes. Lo miraba con odio, con desprecio, ese objeto se había atrevido a llevarle la contraria, a asegurar cosas que no eran verdad. Ese montón de tuercas no podía querer, él no lo había creado para eso. Era un simple objeto que servía para arreglar otros objetos. Lo único que tenía en particular era que lo había creado para que hablara con él, había estado tantos milenios solo en ese lugar, que se aburría tanto. Por eso creó a Avenir, para hablar con alguien y que a la vez, le fuera útil.

—No pienses que saldrás de rositas de esta, montón de tuercas.

—¿Y qué piensas hacerme?—preguntó Avenir, aun sin detenerse—. Porque todas las putadas que me has podido hacer, ya las has hecho y todo lo demás que no me has hecho, no te has atrevido a hacermelo porque te soy útil.

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta a eso, supo que ese molesto dios se había marchado, era demasiado bocazas como para quedarse callado. Sobre lo que le ocurriría cuando volviera, no iba a ser bueno, eso era algo que tenía claro. Al igual que esos poquísimos años, le costarían millones de castigo. El dios podría no deshacerse de él, pero era creativo en cuanto a sus castigos, solamente necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que se le ocurriera algún nuevo castigo. Y si una cosa les sobraba, era el tiempo.

De todas maneras, sonrió complacido por haber conseguido tener la razón en todo ese asunto.

La distancia que los separaba parecía mucho mayor de lo que en verdad era, parecía que era un abismo del que no se podía ver el fondo, cuando en realidad, solo se encontraban separados por unos metros.

Las hojas rojas caían desde el árbol para quedar depositadas a sus pies, tapizando el suelo con un cálido y acogedor color. Al igual que todos los otoños, pero, ese otoño no era como todos los demás. Por ello estaban los dos, bajo ese árbol, de pie, mirándose y sin saber que decir.

—¿Cuándo tenía pensado decírmelo?—preguntó Avenir dolido—. Como la respuesta sea: “Cuando estuviera subido en el tren” me enfadaré.

—Y tendrás toda la razón para hacerlo—Hakurei estaba serio, parecía tan poco él, no había ni rastro de su habitual sentido del humor—. Lo siento Avenir, debería habértelo dicho antes…

—Si, deberías haberlo hecho.

De nuevo, el sonido del viento y de las hojas, rellenó el silencio que se formó entre esos dos. Hakurei no vestía con su ropa normal, vestía con el uniforme del ejercito. En unas horas, tomaría un tren para marcharse a una vieja guerra. Desde niño había querido que reconocieran sus dotes en el campo de batalla y de repente, marcharse le resultaba tan difícil.

—Sé que no tengo excusa por no decirte que me voy a la guerra hasta el mismo día en el que me marcho...pero, no quiero irme de aquí sabiendo que estas enfadado por mi cagada.

—Sólo te perdonaré si vuelves—esas palabras si que fueron inesperadas para Hakurei—. El día en el vuelvas, estarás perdonado, pero, como te atrevas a no volver, no te lo perdonaré en millones de años.

Hakurei se permitió sonreír un poco, sin duda, eso era mucho mejor que un “largate, no voy a perdonarte en lo que te queda de vida”. Así que lo compraba, de todas maneras, tenía toda la intención de volver a su casa, no se iba a permitir a si mismo morirse. Y ahora, tenía otra razón para eso, y era una razón mucho más importante.

—Pero tú, también tendrás que estar aquí para verme volver—comentó medio en broma medio en serio.

—Así será—aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Es una promesa?—preguntó Hakurei estirando su mano hacía Avenir.

—Si, es una promesa—contestó estrechando la mano de Hakurei.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin saber muy bien que más decirse, lo único que hicieron, fue darse cuenta de que llevaban mucho rato estrechándose la mano. Por lo que se soltaron inmediatamente. El viento continuaba soplando, como siempre en esa época. Cuando soplaba más de lo normal, cientos de hojas rojas los rodeaban en un pequeño remolino.

—Avenir—comenzó Hakurei, un tanto apurado. Había algo que debía decirle a Avenir y debía hacerlo antes de marcharse, puesto que era de ese tipos de cosas que se dicen cuando se tienen muchas papeletas de no volver a ver a esa persona—. No...nada...—se cortó a si mismo. El moreno le miró sin comprender qué mosca le había picado. A lo que Hakurei hizo un gesto con su mano, como quitándole importancia—. Nada, no te preocupes, te lo diré cuando vuelva.

Sólo esperaba que cuando volviera, después de una guerra, fuera lo suficiente valiente como para confesar esas dos palabras que resumían todo lo que sentía por él.

Lo había hecho, había tenido esa conversación a la que llevaba siglos dándole vueltas al viejo dios, había tenido el, como los humanos lo llamarían, valor para hacerlo. Y como respuesta había obtenido las carcajadas de ese estúpido dios, quien parecía a punto de llorar de la risa. Avenir no se estaba divirtiendo en lo más mínimo.

—Mira ese reloj y miralo bien—habló por fin el dios, secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos. Avenir miró el reloj al que ese sombrerero se refería, era un reloj normal y corriente, sin más—. Tu capacidad para tener sentimientos es el mismo que ese reloj, por eso serías incapaz de integrarte entre los humanos—aclaró—. Que te creara con apariencia humana, no quiere decir que seas humano.

Eso era algo que de lo que era consciente y ese dios disfrutaba recordárselo cada vez que le dirigía la palabra. Mas, por primera vez, había conseguido que le prestara algo de atención, por lo que no se iba a permitir perder esa oportunidad.

—Siento curiosidad por la vida de los humanos, siento envidia cuando los observo vivir, mientras yo estoy aquí y ellos viven rodeados de gente—también sentía curiosidad por conocer el nombre del dios, pero eso no era algo que preguntaría en voz alta—. Siento soledad cuando paso cientos de años reparando relojes sin que tú me dirigías la palabra—eso era algo que le molestaba muchísimo—. Y siento desagrado cada vez que me hablas— más que desagrado, era asco, pero tampoco iba a decírselo en alto.

El dios soltó una pequeña risa, divertido por la situación.

—Te cree por dos razones Avenir, la primera, para que no hablar solo, no te puedes imaginar lo aburrido que es. Y la segunda, para que repararas relojes—se quedó sentado sobre el tejado de un gigante reloj de cuco, unos metros por encima de Avenir, quien debía alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo—. No te creé con sentimientos, lo que dices sentir, es una imitación de lo que has visto en los humanos, pero no es real.

Era real, Avenir estaba seguro de eso, era de lo único de lo que lo estaba. Apretó el puño, tenía que mantenerse firme.

—Es real—aseguró Avenir, manteniéndose firme—. Te aseguro que es real.

Por primera vez desde que lo creo, el dios venido a menos pudo observar, como por unas milésimas de segundos, en los ojos de Avenir había aparecido un pequeño atisbo de decisión. Todo eso podía ser entretenido, incluso divertido. De todas maneras, hacía siglos que no ocurría nada diferente, por lo que esto podría servirle como un entretenimiento pasajero, total, no perdía nada.

—Muy bien, llevas millones de años sirviéndome sin apenas equivocarte, por lo que tomaremos esto como un pequeño premio por tus milenios de buen servicio—accedió el dios—. Pero mi querido juguete temporal...—entonces su sonrisa se volvió en una mueca—te aseguró que te darás cuenta de que lo que no es real y que no tardarás en sentirte vació, puesto que tú fuiste creado para algo y cuando no realices ese algo, sufrirás—hizo una pausa teatral—. Así que dime, ¿sigues queriendo esa vida humana?

Avenir no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces, de todas maneras, muchos sentimientos humanos eran todavía desconocidos para él, como el miedo. 

—Si.

—Deseo concedido, al acabar esto, veremos cual de los dos tiene razón.

Unas ganas inmensas de sonreír invadieron a Avenir, estaba tan seguro de que él era el que tenía la razón, que el imaginarse a ese dios frustrado cuando se diera cuenta de que Avenir era capaz de sentir, le producía aquello que los humanos llamaban alegría. Sin duda, era una pena que todavía no supiera como sonreír. Todavía.


End file.
